truth or dare
by Fandomhope
Summary: percy jackson and co. play truth or dare
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV  
At breakfast, one morning after the war, Chiron made an anouncement. "We are having a mounth of free time because the war is just ending and many of you have lost loved ones and could not focus on regulur activities. Also, some of you may want to celebrate, of the fall of Kronos!"  
'Beach' Anabeth mouthed at me, pointing at herself, Talia (the huntress' were staying with us for awhile), Nico, Grover, Juniper, and then me.  
I nodded.  
When I got to the beach, everyone was seated in a circle. "We're playing truth or dare!" excalmed Annabeth.  
"I don't know how I got pulled into this!" Nico grumbled.  
"Ok, so the rules," Grover said. "If you are too chiken to do a dare, don't complete it, or don't tell the truth on a truth (trust me, we'll be able to tell), you must remove one article of clothing!" Everyone agreed. I looked down. I was wearing a t-shirt, and tan shorts. But I gess my sandals could also be considered clothes...  
"Me first!" Anabeth said. "Jusiper-truth or dare?"  
"Uhh...truth?"  
"Who was your first crush?"  
She blushed a deep shade of green. "Uhh, Lu-u-uke," she stammered.  
"But she's got her eyes on a satyr now," Grover kissed her.  
"Get a room!" Thalia yelled, and they broke apart instanly, both blushing.  
"Nico, truth or dare?" said Juniper.  
"Dare," Nico declared.  
Annabeth wispered in Juniper's ear, who nodded.  
"I dare you to dress as a girl and flirt with a boy of Thalia's choice!"  
Nico jumped up and threw his hand to his knife.  
"YOU!"  
I pulled him down.  
"Too chiken?" taunted Thalia.  
"NO!" Nico yelled.  
"Come on then!" She dragged him to the Zues cabin, and the rest of us followed. Then, Thalia and Annabeth went to borrow clothes from the Aphrodite cabin. They came back with a pink tubetop, a black mini skirt, high heels, makeup, blonde hair die, perfume, and two baloons.  
"What are the baloons for?" I asked.  
"His, you know," said Annabeth, holding them up infront of her chest.  
Nico glared. I laughed.  
An hour later Nico stepped out of Thalia's closet where he had changed looking hillarious with his hair died blonde, his high heals he was stumbling in, and wearing mascara, pink eyeshadow, lipstick, and blush.  
I laughed.  
Grover laughed.  
Annabeth laughed.  
Juniper laughed.  
Thalia laughed.  
Nico let loose a string of cusswords not appropriate to say in a children's fanfcition.  
Thalia went to the window and pointed. "Since I get to pick who you flirt with, I choose him."  
We all stopped laughing at once.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

"I HATE YOU!" Nico screamed.  
Thalia was pointing at Mr.D. She started making clucking sounds with her mouth. "Chicken!" she taunted.  
Nico walked out the door, growling, us following closley behind. He stopped a few feet away from Mr.D, Annabeth nudged him forward.  
He ran his hand through the Wine God's hair and said, "Hey, good lookin'", and rose his eyebrows.  
"What the?!" We ran.  
Nico came back through the door of the Zues cabin a wreck. He looked pretty hurt, too. He went into the bathroom, and took a shower, and changed clothes. An hour later, he looked normal.  
"Alright, back to the beach!" Grover said.  
"Annabeth truth or dare?" asked Nico.  
"Truth, I guess."  
"Ok, who do you like better, Luke, or Percy?"  
"No fair!" She insisted, "Luke's dead!"  
"So?"  
"Uh, neither."  
"Nope! Not an option," said Nico.  
"Well I can choose!"  
"Then remove an article of clothing," Grover said.  
She grumbled and undid a sneaker.

Thalia's POV

"Thalia, truth or dare?"  
"Dare!"  
"Go let the Aphrodite Cabin give you a makeover!"  
"Shit!" I yelled. But I wan't about to let them think I was a chicken!  
So I went to the Aphrodite cabin and went up to Drew, and said, "I would like to have a makeover," with close to no emotion.  
She squealed.  
I groaned.


	3. Up for adoption

I am sorry but this is for adoption , you like you can have it but just PM me first so I can tell everyone who adopted it


	4. lla779

.779 adopted it


End file.
